From a viewpoint of efficiency, automation and cost reduction of maintenance of equipment or the like in facility, automatic maintenance work by a movement device such as a robot, which can autonomously move is being tried. Efficient and autonomous movement of the movement device requires two processes of estimation of a current location of the movement device (self-location estimation) and recognition of a surrounding environment (space recognition). Therefore, the movement device requires to have map data for performing self-location estimation and space recognition.
As a structure inside the facility in which the movement device moves becomes complicated, a data size of the map data becomes larger. Therefore, if the map data is held by the movement device which moves in a building having a complicated structure, there arise problems such as processing delay and increase in power consumption due to increase in load of computing processing, communication resource crunch, or the like.
Further, there is also a case where restriction is set at equipment within the facility, or the like. For example, in terms of security or the like, there is also a case where entry to a specific room is prohibited in a specific time slot. Therefore, it is necessary to provide information relating to restriction of entry to the movement device that maintains the equipment within the facility, which may result in further increase in information to be processed by the movement device.